ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D.Kaiser/Archive 1
Welcome from Tyrant Slayer Didn't thought I would see you here, well, have this: You may like to make some dragon support cards, its fun. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * I was thinking today in a card that allowed to attack directly, with a cost of course, maybe you would like to create it. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * It sounds really good, well, I'm gonna create it now. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ** Lol, that's the wrong point of these interwiki signatures. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count • Local) 00:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) *** Usually, Deltaneos and I mention it to them when we see them very excited about the idea of creating cards. Here's the file of the card, the artwork is temporary while I find something better. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 01:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) **** Here is the article: Victory Strike. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ***** Favorites... It is hard, maybe Felgrand Dragon and Tri-Horned Dragon. Althought Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End and Victory Dragon also deserve mention (Forbidden cards rock!). I have never thought in that, I see it as something just too far from me. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ****** Ok, I'll go with those both. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ******* Nice ideas, I'm gonna work in them too. Lol, I was sure that a message in both wikis would confuse you. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ******** Lol, if I talked here like my real life language I would be banned everywhere. Well, I'll try to think in a good card for Ancient Gears. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:54, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ********* Ok then. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:17, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ********** Looks like I misunderstood something, if I did there may be two reasons: I'm not so good at english or I'm an idiot. The second is the most probably, but who isn't in this days? --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) New Message Former one was becoming large. Oh, in that case looks like you misunderstood your message, because I had already understood yours and... etc. Well, thanks for telling me that. Every time I do something wrong I say "I'm such an idiot" or "Oh man, I'm the biggest idiot in the world" (Yes, I say it in English, not Spanish). --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * Lol, ok. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ** Go here. Any suggestion or change please tell me. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) *** Well, I'm gona make it too and post it in Gear Kaiser's talk in this wikia. Yep, it is quiet, free from vandals, but they... will come. With new users vandals come, but anyway, they aren't a problem at all. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:37, 22 April 2008 (UTC) **** They are all cool, like BESD, hard to summon but near to invincible when on the field... And now that I have lost my imagination they help me to make new articles (seriously, where is my imagination?). Well, thanks for not hating me, I agree that all of us deserve some kind of hate from others. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:24, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ***** Maybe, altought a Tyrant Slayer slays tyrants, therefore isn't appropiate. Don't know why I use "Dragon Slayer" as a nickname as I like Dragons, but I hate tyrants, so my username is appropiate. Tyrant Dragon is a hard thing... he is a Dragon and a Tyrant at the same time... Maybe that's why it is my favorite card... I'm confused. BTW what did your evil twin did? He/She has no contributions. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:20, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ****** Oh, yes I saw that, but I thought he had spammed, because a welcome message means he/she has edited here, and no contributions means they were deleted, which might meant they were spam, and all of that. By the way, he is your first evil counterpart. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:31, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ******* Of course I liked it, it was so cool and an important lesson to everyone. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) RE: , but I have been a bit too lazy. I guess I'll create it tonight. Just have to work out a few things, though. }} Answers That guy is mad, and probably will come here at least once, leave a message on my talk to annoy me as he did one day I blocked him. I hope he never discovers this site. I liked it, as I always wanted a baby version. Use my Sandbox if you want, is a good place to put ideas. I just realized that I'm not so lucky with girls... The girl I want (And all of my friends also want) is already taken, and by a ridiculous worm! Its humilliating, but anyway, that's the way of life. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:19, 27 April 2008 (UTC) * Be careful, I don't want you in problems with him. Dragon of Chaos has reacted, with a warn worthy attitude, but I'll not warn him, as the comment irritated me as well and I understand his reaction. I have warned Crab Helmet in a kind way, if he continues I'll have to use the block button. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ** Ok, if someone mess with that young new user I'll ban them without warning. I hate when they mess with someone that can't defend. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *** Card images can be created at Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker, you can then upload them here. Well, I have curiosity to know, so when you are ready please tell me why do you consider yourself insane. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:17, 29 April 2008 (UTC) **** Just for curiosity, how was I (Phisically) in your dream? (Just to know if others have an idea of me similar to the real one). We can write the duel if you want. I once dreamed with a cool card... It was a Firewing Pegasus, in my dream only 5 existed, and was really cool, I wanna have that card since then. About the questions, circulation is LIMITED EDITION or 1st Edition, Set ID is the set number (like SDRL-EN010), in the creator box enter any name you want; Dmaster, D.Kaiser, (Kazuki Takahashi if you want it to look like a real card.) etc, that's up to you. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:21, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ***** Godzilla, it takes me back to my chilhood. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:54, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ****** Are you talking about the Card Maker site or this wiki? If it is the first, yes you must give your email, but as I know it is private, and you can give an alternate one if you want. In Wikia you can give it so other users can contact you, althought only using the email function it will be revealed to other users. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ******* Well, my username is Dragon_Slayer. Good idea for a series of cards, maybe a Fiendish Five version of FGD would be great too. I was also thinking in making "Dark" counterparts of cool monsters, it would be really funny. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Corrections + Uploading Images I've corrected the mistakes, they were minimal. The way of uploading here is the same than in Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki, clic on and select the image. The hard part is that the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker images are in a format not allowed by Wikia, so you must use an image editor to transform them to .jpg or .png and then upload them. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:08, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * Well, I've left a message there too. By the way this guy knows perfectly what he wants :) --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 06:06, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ** The funny part will come if the user isn't a girl. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) *** I've editted my sandbox and yours, Shining Obliteration lore was good, I've only made a minor correction. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) **** No problem, and thanks for the image. My internet has been giving annoying problems all day, so if I don't log in for long tomorrow it will be due to that. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:34, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ***** Don't know why the creator thing, I have basically forget to do so. I'll add it tomorrow, a storm is falling here and I have to turn off my PC. I've had a great time reading your page (the voices part was the best one). --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ****** I didn't realize there was a mistake in Shining Obliteration's lore, it is fixed now. The meaning of your cards... can you tell me more about it please? --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ******* He, ok. I know it will have a deadly effect. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ******** Haha, well, I forgot, what do you think of a specific subpage for the story? (instead of talks or sandbox). --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:43, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ********* Well, have fun. I'll also log in rarely these days due to similar reasons. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:35, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Signature When entering here remove the w:c:YuGiOh: from your signature, it will only work in Wikis you don't visit too much. Or make a Template like Template:D.Kaiser/Signature in both Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki and here with the signature you want for each site and enter it in your preferences as . My my, not even my Magna Dragon is so broken as that card! Well, I'll keep your sandbox checked for updates. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) * I propose something like Dmaster ( • ) (A • Yu-Gi-Oh! for this site's template would be useful). I thought this guy was broken, it only requires a ritual and is near to invincible, Magna Dragon is also broken, but it requires five fusion material monsters which is something hard to achieve. Well, that's the funny about creating cards, they can be as powerful as you want. I can't talk about broken cards, today I dueled and in one duel I summoned both Envoys. In another I won in few turns (with 300 points left) thanks to Cyber-Stein. I finally understand why they ban cards. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ** Enable the Raw signatures box. Your nickname will be used in both sites, so the Template is the best idea, I can make the templates if you want. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:27, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *** It rocks, thanks. BTW enter as your nickname in your preferences --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:30, 17 May 2008 (UTC) **** I think you can either keep its effect as it is and use it in the story as an amazing conclusion for a duel or change its effect so it gains a higher ammount, but only for dragons (The second sounds far less broken, maybe gaining only 1000 for every dragon instead of 500 for every monster). --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:50, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ***** Nice present, althought my birthday is in October (Hehe, doesn't matter, presents are always welcome). Well, maybe you can write it as "The "Cyberdark Dragon" equipped with this card does not increase its ATK by its own effect". We are not sure about the date of Dimitri's return, but maybe him entering in the second part after we defeat the apparenly "Main Villain" which is later revealed to be just a servant of a bigger one (Or something like that). BTW, I'm sure you'll like to be the first one to start my new talk. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:36, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ****** Maybe Cyberdark Dragon does not gain ATK by its own effect when equipped with this card is more specific. I've also added a new monster in my sandbox wich will be an important part in my one of my victory cards. Well, I'm ready too, where do you want to write it, your userspace or mine? About getting the cards, I've thought in similar things, your idea seems to be the best one so I'll go with it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:45, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Nope, nothing much Nope, as far as I know, nothing needs to be done here (except for creating cards). Chaos josh 21:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Copy and paste You can put up the Card Type pages (Ritual, Equip, etc.) from the other wiki if you feel like it. Just remember to say where you got it from. New One It is with ----. Well, VD it what gives UTD-RoD the special thing so he isn't another Dragon Lords-only card. Althought I thought in a support card for him that involves Darkblaze Dragon so he can get some participation there. Good idea for a card, I haven't thought in a Trap monster, and I really want to see "Darklight Nova" (I'm guessing it is...). Well, the story can be started here: User:Tyrant Slayer/Story (Will be moved later to a better name). BTW, in the story my "Dragon Knights" will finally make an appearance, now I just have to redesign better the summoning conditions for them so they aren't so hard as I had previously planned. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:48, 26 May 2008 (UTC) * In the page I've posted what came to my "unable to sleep" head (Seriously, I should be sleeping righ now), but well, tell me what do you think, we can start it again, continue it as it is or write your own routine of how do you enter to the Virtual world. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ** Sorry, yesterday I was gonna post the continuation when something happened to me. You dream with duels, I dream with my own death, in many different ways, I'm not sure if it was just a dream or more than that (Don't take it wrong, I'm sure I'm alive). The thing is this, I was in my bed, resting, then suddenly I was very sad, I feel alone as I had never, and I had to talk with someone, I went to the computer, to talk with you or other users at the IRC channel, but I couldn't, same thing when I tried to call my friends with my phone. Then I had fear, my failures hurted me as never, then I saw it, it was me, thrown in the floor, then someone said "He is dead", later I was in a strange world, unable to move seeing destruction everywhere, I wanted to scream, to escape from that horrible reality. Later I was waken up by my mother who said she found me thrown in the floor with fever. I had never been happier in my life, I was alive, in my beloved world. Somehow it inspired me, maybe I can put a similar scene in the story, I'll post the continuation tomorrow. Yesterday I understood I must stop smoking that thing I experienced death, loneliness, madness, and many other things and I don't want to do it again. Sorry, but I had to tell this to someone or I was going to explode. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *** Don't worry, I don't smoke, its a common joke around here, the only "poison" I consume is the Coca-Cola, and the coffee. I'm sorry about your grandpa, just when I felt I was in a hard momment you tell me that... If you need any help with it you are free to tell me. And "Time Of Dying" really made me remember that momment, well, the doctor said it was something I ate, I'm ok now, thanks for your words. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) **** I'm glad to hear that, I have to go now but later I'll check your sandbox cards. (I've also added my part of the story). --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 12:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ***** Yep. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:09, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ****** Da*n, I confused them. Yep, you can, a Shield and Sword may be useful there. My favorite charmer is Hiita, I would love to see them in the story. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:04, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Ask U.D.K. or Steriaca for exact directions I don't know if adding anime-only cards is allowed or not. I don't know whether or not to delete those pages. Chaos josh 19:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Give me a hand here! I'd really like some help on one of my projects. It involves a couple of cards called Falkios and Osprios. Drop by my page, please. Falkios It'd definitely be Polymerization. I never really liked any other ways to fuse monsters But I might create a field spell designed to help fuse him. Ripsteed 11:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Images Just asking for another bit of help. I can't create a Yugioh Card Maker login, so if you could maybe get me some pictures for my cards? I'll be asking around. Ripsteed 17:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Make sure to check out Ex-Hero Combo Pack to make sure you aren't thinking of a card I've already made. Ripsteed 17:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Leave a message telling me how to copy images. Once I know how, I'll do it. I'm not to picky on what you give me either. Ripsteed 22:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Had a stupid moment. I understand now. Ripsteed 22:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) OK. Just give me the file name and I'll copy it. Ripsteed 11:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I'll start off with monsters, so the numbers might not be in order. The pack is called "Ex-Hero Combo Pack" and they are all LIMITED EDITION. The creator would be me. EHCP-EN000- Falkios, Protector Of The Weak (Common) EHCP-EN001- Osprios, Guardian Of Treasures (Common) EHCP-EN004- Falkios Fieros (Ultra Rare) EHCP-EN010- Falkios Of The Deep (Super Rare) EHCP-EN011- Thornos Falkios (Common) That's all for now. Check the individual pages for lores. I might have also screwed up on the numbering. Send me a message if there's anything I missed. Ripsteed 12:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) The card looks fine, but it would be nice to have a picture. Than again, nothing would be like the image I have in my head, so it may be better just to leave it blank. I may have left a lot of the levels blank. Falkios Of The Deep is level 6, Thornos Falkios is level 5, and Falkios Fieros is level 4 (might've put that one already). Sorry about overwhelming you, and yes, fries would sound good right now:) Ripsteed 13:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) That definitely should be "Falkios, Protector Of The Weak." I would've responded faster, but my internet's been giving me trouble. Ripsteed 14:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) The internet seems to be working fine (for now) so here's a list of current Spell and Trap Cards. Like the monsters, they're all LIMITED EDITION. EHCP-EN002 Fusion Alley (Super Rare) EHCP-EN003 Evolution Of The Osprey (Rare) EHCP-EN005 When All Else Fails (a trap card, common) EHCP-EN006 Horn Of Falkios EHCP-EN007 Purifying Reconciliation (common) EHCP-EN008 Neo Reconciliation (common) If the set numbers are incorrect, just put them on anyway. I'm going to start on the two Elemental Hero Forms. If you have any ideas for more Spell and Trap Cards, send me them. I'll also start on the Osprios cards soon.Ripsteed 15:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Which Vandal and RE:Ideas RE:Which Vandal? Yeah, well you never know. I give them some grace, and if they misuse it, they get burned. RE:Ideas I guess it could be under Forum:Watercooler or I mske a new forum. Which do you think is better? ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 17:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC)